dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the "Planet with No Name!"
is the thirty-second episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is February 21, 2016. Its American air date is September 9, 2017. Summary On The Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo are playing an intense game of tennis. Simultaneously, Goku and Vegeta are sparring in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once they are finished, Goku is heavily exhausted and he expresses how he likes sparring with Vegeta and it helps him find need for improvement. Vegeta notes in his thoughts that he and Goku are improving and he is excited to match against Universe 6. Goku is wondering about Monaka and he is the strongest guy Beerus has fought but Vegeta tells him to focus on the match rather than his own teammate. Though, Goku is unsure if he Universe 6 fighters are strong but Vegeta says that Monaka is used as a trump card for their team so he is strong. Goku is excited to meet the six fighters he has never seen before but Vegeta wants Goku to act his age. Goku questions what Vegeta told him earlier about Saiyans saying young until their 80 but Vegeta was speaking physically instead of mentally. After this talk, they continue their training. At Capsule Corporation, Whis is there with his Cube to take everyone to the arena on the Nameless Planet. However, they have to go to Beerus' planet to get Beerus and Monaka. Whis states the ride will take roughly three hours so anyone that needs to use he restroom is recommended before going. Whis wonders where Goku and Vegeta are so Bulma tells him that hey have been training in the Room of Spirit and Time and have been seen or heard of after going in. Jaco shows of after being late. Bulma notices a being with Jaco and wonders if it's his new girlfriend. However, Jaco introduces the being as the Galactic King. Bulma is not amazed by this and continues to wonder where Vegeta and Goku are. The Galactic King is wondering why Bulma is not amazed seeing him but Jaco tells him that they are acquainted with the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction. Goku and Vegeta arrive from training in the room and come back with beards and an unpleasant aroma. Bulma demands that they go take showers immediately before going. After some time, everyone is gathered in the Cube and Goku and Vegeta come back showered and have shaved. Krillin comes back and Goku wonders if Krillin was taking a dump but Krillin doesn't want to say things of some sort. They then leave Earth to Beerus' planet. In the Cube, Trunks is amazed by the sight and then smells something. Buu is laughing because he farted. Mr. Satan makes a comical joke, saying he calls it Majin Pew. They eventually reach Beerus' planet. Everyone is taking pictures of Beerus' planet. Whis is allowing them to but he does not want the pictures put onto the internet because he wants to keep Beerus' planet a secret. Goku notices Beerus and Monaka walking through woods. Goku is notices Monaka walking next to him. Vegeta underestimates his appearance but Goku says they have to keep their guard up. Goku closely examines Monaka and greets him. Beerus doesn't want Goku talking to Monaka casually because he is the team's ace. Goku says he is told by Whis that Monaka means Great Pontas. Goku is caught off guard when he is told by Monaka that Great Pontas refers to his large nipples. Goku requests for a sparring match with Monaka but Beerus pushes him to the side reminding him his opponents are the Universe 6 fighters. While they are headed to Whis' cube, Goku punches Monaka in the face but Monaka is unfazed by it but he tears up. Goku apologizes for attacking him because he thought he would dodge without being warned and Monaka forgives him for it. Back in space on Whis' cube, Chi-Chi is grilling meat. Vegeta is given some and he is glad because he hasn't had a decent meal in three years. Goku is curious if Monaka wanted any but Monaka says he doesn't eat much meat, which shocks Goku. Near the Nameless Planet are theSuper Dragon Balls. Whis gives an our of how big the planetary orbs are. Everyone on the ship is amazed by their size, being the size of planets. After this, Whis lands on the Nameless Planet. Goku wants to know if Champa created the arena but Beerus says he didn't and if he did, it would be tacky. Champa hears this and confronts his brother. Bulma wonders if he was the guy and Vegeta confirms he is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Champa is glad that Beerus didn't run away but Beerus says he'll be leaving with the Super Dragon Balls and Champa says he'll be taking the Earth. Beerus confronts Champa about taking the Super Dragon Balls from his universe but he lets it slide because he is his brother. Vados shows up to show the guests their seats but request different ones because they look hard. Whis creates new seats for the guests. Champa whispers to Vados that her seats should have looked as cool but she says she didn't do so because I would have insulted him because he wouldn't understand the art, making them according to his tastes. After this, the fighters for Universe 7 fly off to take their written exam. While flying there, someone calls Goku's name. It is Shin, who has been separated from Kibito after asking the Namekians for permission to defuse because it felt odd. Goku says that's the reason he couldn't sense their ki before. Kibito says they attended because they heard they were participating in the matches. The attendant for Fuwa, the Universe 6 Supreme Kai, notes that Goku acts casual towards gods. Goku notices one of them to be the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 and greets him. Piccolo rushes Goku to do the written exam. Fuwa wonders if Goku is his friend and Old Kai responds saying it's a long story. When reaching the platform where the exam is taking place, Goku and the others examine the Universe 6 fighters who are there. One of them wonders if Goku and Vegeta are Saiyans. Vegeta is impressed hat he could tell. That's because he is a Saiyan too. Vegeta and Goku are shocked that he is, now knowing there are Saiyans in Universe 6. Goku wonders where his tail has gone but the Saiyan is unaware of what Goku is talking about. Vegeta remarks on his clothing, saying it is similar to what the Saiyans wore before getting taken under Frieza. The Saiyan is unaware of who Frieza is, so Vegeta looks at the warrior who looks similar to Frieza, noting that the situation in Universe 6 is completely different from theirs. Vegeta wonders what planet the Saiyans of Universe 6 are based at and so the Saiyan responds saying Planet Sadala. Vegeta is shocked that the planet still exists there and gives the Saiyan a brief run down of what happened in Universe 7 to Planet Sadala. Vados reminds them that the test is about to begin. On he way to their seats, Vegeta asks the Saiyan to go to Planet Sadala and tells him not to worry because they do not steal planet anymore. He gives Vegeta the okay to visit Planet Sadala. Vegeta tells him that he will not show mercy to him in their matches. The exam has begun. The test is said by Vados to be ten questions to test their basic knowledge and they will be given ten minutes to complete it and having a score of fifty or higher is eligible to compete. After the time is up, Beerus is mad that Buu failed his exam, leaving only four fighters for Universe 7. Goku says they can't do anything because if Buu falls asleep he cannot be awoken for a while. Vegeta says that's why he didn't want Buu as a fighter bu Goku blames him for suggesting a test. Whis tells Beerus that they have to pick the order the fighters will go in. Beerus chooses Monaka to go last because he is the strongest and lets Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta play Rock-Paper-Scissors to choose their placing. The tournament begins with the Referee introducing the Singer to sing the universe anthem. The first mach of the tournament is between Universe 6's Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Both Goku and Botamo enter the arena to commence the first match. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta train in the Room of Spirit and Time for three years. *Goku meets Monaka. *Both Vegeta and Goku learn about the Saiyans from Universe 6 from a Saiyan on Champa's team. *Majin Buu fails the written exam to participate in the tournament, leaving Beerus' team with only four fighters against Champa's five. *Goku and Botamo are ready for their match. Appearances Locations *Earth **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber **West City ***Capsule Corporation *'Space' *Beerus' planet *Nameless Planet Site Navigation ca:Episodi 32 (BDS) pt-br:As lutas começam! Todos vão para o Planeta sem Nome! es:Episodio 32 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 032 Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga